The present invention relates to a vest including a retractor pocket, and to a method for manufacturing a vest including a retractor pocket. More particularly, the invention relates to a fishing vest provided with a retractor pocket which is inverted so that it opens downwardly when the vest is worn, and includes a retractor provided therein.
Fishing vests have been used by fishermen for many years. Generally, fishing vests include pockets for storing fishing accessories while fishing. Exemplary pieces of equipment often used by fishermen include, for example, flies, lures, fishing line, insect repellent, matches, nippers, calipers, jackets, gloves, and the like. A fishing vest is a convenient article of clothing which allows fishermen to carry such equipment with them and use it when needed. Several United States Patents which describe fishing vests include U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,341 to Lapham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,707 to Parker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,359 to Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. to 2,717,391 to Bracken, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,535 to Dobrzenski. Several catalogs showing commercially available fishing vests are available from Simms(copyright) Fishing Products, Inc. of Bozeman. Mont., and L. L. Bean(copyright) of Freeport, Me. A common feature of the fishing vests described in these publications is that they include several pockets for holding fishing accessories.
Certain types of fishing equipment are used frequently by fishermen, and it is desirable to have such equipment easily assessable when their use is required. Exemplary types of frequently used equipment include a hemostat, a clipper, fly dressing, and the like. Rather than storing this type of equipment in pockets, it has been found to be advantageous to attach it to fishing vests using a retractor. In addition, certain types of equipment are easily dropped. When wading in a river, this may result in loss of the equipment. Accordingly, many fishermen use retractors to attach such equipment to a fishing vest to prevent loss. Many forms of retractors are commercially available. Commercially available retractors can be obtained from Simms(copyright) Fishing Products, Inc. These retractors are generally of the type having a spring provided within a rigid housing and with a clip on one end of the spring and which can be pulled out from inside the housing. The housing is attachable to a fishing vest. Fishing equipment can then be attached to the clip. Another style of commercially available retractor is sold under the name Zinge.(copyright)
A vest for holding fishing accessories is provided by the present invention. The vest includes a shell structure having a neckline, a left arm hole, a right arm hole, and a bottom edge. The shell is constructed and arranged to fit over a human chest. The vest includes a plurality of pockets for storing fishing accessories attached to the shell structure. At least one of the plurality of pockets is a retractor pocket provided with an interior region and an opening facing downwardly when the vest is worn by a wearer in an upright standing position. A retractor is secured within the interior of the retractor pocket. Preferably, the retractor is a spring-type retractor formed from a polyurethane material.
A method for manufacturing a vest including a retractor pocket is provided by the present invention. The method includes a step of providing a shell structure having a neckline, a left arm hole, a right arm hole, and a bottom edge, and wherein the shell structure is constructed and arranged to fit over a human chest. The method includes a step of providing a sheath over a portion of the shell structure to provide a pocket which has an opening facing downwardly when the vest is worn by a wearer in an upright standing position. The sheath is secured to the shell, preferably by stitching. The method additionally includes a step of providing a retractor within an interior region of the retractor pocket.